1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch connection/disconnection detection system for a single-cylinder engine, for detecting the connection/disconnection of a clutch intermediately provided between a crankshaft of the single-cylinder engine and a power transmission means for transmitting the output of the crankshaft.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventionally, in the case of detecting the connection/disconnection of a manual clutch, the connection/disconnection of the clutch has been detected by detecting the operation of a manual lever with a switch disposed in the vicinity of the manual switch, and in the case of a centrifugal clutch, the connection/disconnection of the clutch has been decided by the rotational frequency of the crankshaft based on the characteristic of the clutch.
Meanwhile, information on the connection/disconnection of the clutch is needed in the case of, for example, performing an idling control of the engine. Since a low detection accuracy leads to a lowering of idling stability, it is required to detect the connection/disconnection of the clutch with high accuracy. However, the above-mentioned detection systems according to the prior art cannot be said to be capable of detecting the connection/disconnection of the clutch with high accuracy.